Chapter 148 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Sail On
Short Summary Long Summary Sasuke glares at the smug-looking Zeref, asking if he knows he’s a monster. The Act says that he might’ve agreed long ago, asking if he’s really a monster. Sasuke spells it out for Zeref; he’s trying to subjugate a world, kills with the greatest of ease and no remorse, and is now trying to mess with life on Orochimaru’s level. Sighing, Zeref gets up, admitting that Sasuke is disappointing him, saying he of all should people would understand how he feels but is just telling him he’s wrong. Sasuke yells at that, asking if Zeref doesn’t realize how horrible his actions are, calling them sick. Zeref says he won’t be judged by the likes of Sasuke, believing that as a family man, the Uchiha should be on his side. Sasuke impales Zeref’s throat with a Chidori Sharp Spear, exclaiming that he has to take down the Wizard because they’re similar, seeing every mistake he’s ever made. Tearing off the Act’s head, Sasuke curses Zeref, saying that they both loved their families and turned it into hate for the rest of the world. Turning to the body Zeref displayed, Sasuke vows that he won’t allow the ‘abomination’ to exist for the Alliance’s sake. Before Sasuke can use Fire Style, he instinctively leaps away from a Black Arts Magic attack. With his head back on his neck, Zeref angrily says he won’t allow the Ninja to harm him. In turn, Sasuke promises to destroy the Wizard first, forming his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Chuckling, Zeref says what cannot be killed cannot be destroyed. Sasuke just instantly heads to the body. Zeref waves his hand and freezes time all around. He walks past the frozen Sasuke, and gingerly picks up the body, promising he won’t let it be harmed. After putting the body in a pocket dimension, Zeref notes that while his magic froze time, Sasuke’s ‘time’ can’t be altered, meaning he can’t be harmed while the spell is used. He also admits his use of the spell is nowhere near Dimaria’s. Zeref waves his hand and time resumes. Confused, Sasuke demands to know what Zeref did and where the body is. The Wizard just says it’s far away, and it’ll just be the two of them until either Natsu is brought to him or comes on his own. Sasuke vows to stop the Act before that, so Zeref reminds him that stabbing, incineration, and decapitation have all failed. He was cursed with immortality by a god, but Zeref starts to call his curse a gift and a chance to make a difference. He admits his old plan of rewriting history and reliving his life so he’d never be cursed again. Zeref calls that a waste of time and what he could do, asking why he should rewrite history when things could easily go just as bad while having the option of taking the present and turning it into something extraordinary. The Black Wizard proclaims that he has the power to rule the world and mold it into his image, so as to create a world with no suffering. Zeref specifies that it will be a world where his family doesn’t have to suffer, sure that it’ll be safe for his ‘cute’ little brother. Sasuke yells that it won’t happen, vowing he won’t let the world go to hell just so Zeref can live the family life he wanted, promising to stop the Act and destroy the ‘thing’ before it can be used to hurt Natsu. Frowning, Zeref tells Sasuke to stop referring to his brother as a thing, calling it fate for Natsu to fulfill his purpose and arrive, since everything is going exactly as planned. He starts to say what he’ll do to Natsu for failing him as a little brother, but Sasuke cuts him off. The Uchiha is utterly sickened that Zeref claims to be a family man with this sort of plan. Regaining composure, Sasuke states that there’s more options than Natsu coming or being brought. If Sasuke destroys Zeref before that, the Campaign is won, knowing the Acts, both Order and Chaos, are the lynchpins of the war. Zeref calls that easier said than done. Natsu demands from an unconscious Coalition grunt where Zeref is. Frowning at this being useless, Natsu drops the man and moves on to the next unconscious body. After repeating the question, still no response. Speaking up, Happy states that the unconscious can’t respond to demands. Natsu gasps in realization, saying Erza made it look easy with her ‘interrogations’. Since said scary lady isn’t around, Happy states that Erza is just as bad for continuously knocking out people before interrogation. Seeing the lack of logic, Natsu realizes he didn’t think things through. He then complains about working so hard to find people to beat up and ask. Happy snarks that he’s sure replacements can be found, adding that the order should be reversed. Kabuto Yakushi walks forward, saying that Natsu only has to ask if he wanted to find out so badly. He introduces himself to the confused Wizard, admitting that he commanded the Aster Mountains Unit and was demoted for his failure before being transferred to Tenrou. When asked, Kabuto states Zeref is at the top of the rock formations where Tenrou Tree was, surprised that Natsu didn’t figure it out by just watching where the attack that grabbed him went. The Wizard realizes he really should’ve figured that one out, and thanks Kabuto, calling him helpful for an enemy. The former Sound Ninja adjusts his glasses, admitting Natsu won’t be saying that after what will ensue. Kabuto creates Chakra Scalpels around his hands, and lunges forward. An annoyed Natsu catches the wrist, asking to let him put Happy down before they fight. The Marines at one ship stare at a fight, thinking the Vice Admirals are among the Navy’s best fighters, just behind Admirals and the Fleet Admiral. While they remember Dalmatian was killed by a commanding officer, they demand to know how a mere officer can hold his own against the Vice-Admiral. Clashing against Yamakaji and his Haki-coated blade, Darui yells that the Alliance isn’t just the Commanders and Acts of Order; calling it no wonder the Coalition is losing if they can’t figure that out. Kicking Yamakaji in the stomach, Darui proclaims that he’s the Raikage’s right arm, and those who underestimate him will die by his hand. Still smiling, Yamakaji sarcastically asks for forgiveness for not showing respect for such prestigious rank. Swinging his katana, the Vice Admiral expects Darui to do the same, calling respect a two-way street, and stating Darui would just be a hypocrite if he didn’t respect a Vice Admiral. Darui calls that rich from the World Government, stating that while the Hidden Cloud isn’t proud of some things, they would never stoop to such a level. With that creepy smile, Yamakaji says he’s sure it was all greatly exaggerated. Darui states that his Commander and a few comrades had to suffer for what the World Government allowed, calling it dull of Yamakaji to accuse them of lying. The Vice Admiral asks if he trusts lying criminals or the government. When Darui deadpans that the question is redundant, Yamakaji starts swinging. Darui tries to send lightning Chakra when the blades clash, but the Vice Admiral’s Haki defends from it. Yamakaji takes the opening with a Finger Pistol to the chest. After Darui spits blood, he shocks Yamakaji with a Lightning Style: Emotion Wave. While Yamakaji stumbles back and mutters in pain, Darui tells him to stop with that creepy smile. Drawing his katana, Momonga rushes Mirajane, telling her not to expect mercy just because she’s young and pretty. The Wizard wouldn’t have it any other way, stating that she’ll fight with every ounce of strength when she must. She easily catches the katana with both hands, so the Vice Admiral opts for a Flying Finger Pistol. Mirajane dodges it point-blank and gives a roundhouse kick to the throat. Knocked back, Momonga recovers and vanishes with Shave. Mirajane leans to the side, lessening a slash across her side. Once Momonga reappears, Mirajane quickly tries to grab him with Darkness Stream. The Vice Admiral avoids it with Shave, and kicks himself up with Moonwalk. Momonga then somersaults down, swinging his katana before him. After Mirajane leaps back, she sees the attack break a part of the ship when it slams down. Momonga vanishes with Shave, prompting Mirajane to lean to the side, avoiding another stab. She then throws a successful haymaker at the Vice Admiral’s face. While he grunts as his head is knocked back, he manages to knee the Wizard in the stomach, earning a grunt of pain. The Marines thinks that it’s crazy that Mirajane is actually evenly matched with the Vice Admiral. Momonga tells his men to remember that rank doesn’t determine strength, though still a good place to start for assessing strength. Mirajane nods in approval, saying she never thought she was strong just because she was S-Class, she simply wanted power and worked for it. While calling that respectable, Momonga calls it a shame that someone so loyal and strong would ‘waste time with criminals’. Mirajane states that she’s far too loyal to her family and friends to even consider joining. Resolute, Mirajane states that they are with the Alliance, and the World Government made them enemies, so she’ll stay an enemy. Momonga asks if that means taking on the entire World Government. Mirajane explains that she didn’t back down when facing Admiral Kizaru, so she won’t back down against a mere Vice Admiral after dealing with him. Momonga realizes that she was among the group that took Kizaru’s arm at Hargeon. The Wizard admits it was all Kakashi doing that, but doesn’t deny how good it felt to pound on him after what he did. Momonga admits how twisted Kizaru can be sometimes, despite his respect for the Admiralty rank, even criticizing his etiquette, or lack thereof. The Vice Admiral covers his sword in Haki, saying that he can’t hold back against someone who fought evenly with someone like Kizaru. Smirking, Mirajane also decides to take it up a notch. She transforms with a Satan Soul: Sitri, calling it actually putting effort into the fight, hoping she doesn’t accidentally hurt the grunts. Momonga holds his katana up front, and vanishes with Shave for a forward thrust. Mirajane catches it with one hand, and coats the other in fire. With a swipe, she burns Momonga’s face, incinerating half his mustache. The Marines yell in horror at the glorious facial hair being burned. Quickly recovering, Momonga swings his Haki-coated katana, digging it past Mirajane’s armored skin. The Wizard notes that the Vice Admiral’s Haki is powerful and tough, though not quite at Kizaru’s level. Momonga thanks her for the compliment, also believing in effort. He tries to take the offensive, but Mirajane manages to kick the blade away and respond with fire-coated hands. Ready, Momonga easily avoids the assault, and leaps back for a flying slash. Mirajane manages to cancel out by launching a fireball. At this point, the two realize that the stalemate is going to last a while. Vice Admiral Strawberry looks at Sherria, then notices that both of his swords don’t have a single drop of blood, meaning she hasn’t even been scratched. He realizes he underestimated her and is now in stalemate with a little girl. The observing Marines note that their Vice Admiral doesn’t seem assured of victory. Sherria renews the duel with a Sky God Rampage. Frowning, Strawberry crosses his blades in front of him, managing not to get pushed back, and get only slight laceration. He then responds with two flying slashes. Sherria avoids them by kicking the air and generating black wind at her feet. Strawberry observes that he sees that she created a technique to walk on air using Magic. Smirking, the God Slayer explains that she saw Kakashi practicing the Six Powers he copied once, and opted for a variation. The Vice Admiral thinks of his opponent as a combat prodigy for being able to create a variant of Moonwalk after only seeing it once. Sherria fires a Sky God Bellow, prompting Strawberry to leap away from the impact, which incidentally knocks a few Marines off their feet. The God Slayer propels herself down at Strawberry, and throws a Sky God Spear. Knowing he can’t avoid it, Strawberry stands and waits, until the attack hits him straight in the chest. Sherria confidently thinks that even a Vice Admiral can’t shrug off a piercing attack like that, hoping to end the fight quickly and disable the ship. Sighing, Strawberry asks if she thought a makeshift spear would be enough to beat him. Sherria looks at the Vice Admiral’s chest, and is worried to see Haki. Strawberry takes the offensive with a downward stab. While Sherria avoids that head blow, the other sword strikes her chest. In his usual calm manner, Strawberry notes his blades were finally stained with her blood. The Vice Admiral then vanishes with Shave, reappearing as he drives a Head Pistol into the open wound. While Sherria screams in pain, a young Marine cringes and calls it excessive. A petty officer states that Strawberry is calm and focused, following ‘Clear Justice’. When something is stated explicitly or the course of action is clear, Strawberry will follow that path. Sherria frowns at that, calling the Vice Admiral something else for being so cold, cruel, and focused on the task at hand. Strawberry hopes the petty officer isn’t implying an issue with those methods, prompting the subordinate to admit he actually admires them. Nodding in approval, Strawberry states that he doesn’t have a warrior’s spirit like Momonga or Dalmatian, and all that matters is following a clear path of justice. He remembers that he saved soldiers at Enies Lobby because it was illogical to sacrifice trained soldiers considering the time needed for proper replacements. He’s also returned slaves to the Celestial Dragons because the law said they were entitled to them. The petty officer notes that Strawberry doesn’t allow personal feelings to cloud judgment, nor overstep bounds. He simply follows the law and logic faithfully, seeing them as the only clear things in the world. Strawberry resumes the fight by launching another Head Pistol. Sherria leaps up, seeing the attack destroy a side of the ship. Landing on the crow’s nest, Sherria complains about her wounds and how she underestimated her opponent, eating air to recuperate. She renews the duel by tossing a Sky God Boreas. Strawberry calmly tells the men to brace themselves if they don’t want to be sent flying. The lieutenant gives the order, while Strawberry blocks the attack by crossing both swords over his head. Sherria lands on the deck, in disbelief that the Vice Admiral shrugged off that attack, complimenting him as strong. When Strawberry remains silent, Sherria is amazed how cold and focused he is, calling it too bad he doesn’t have any love in him. While she knows there are some good people in the World Government, there’s no way anyone who did that with slaves could have love in his heart. After Sherria indignantly asks him how he could do that without remorse, Strawberry calls it reality that Celestial Dragons are allowed slaves as property. He claims that it doesn’t matter what morality is if the laws placed the Celestial Dragons on the level of gods. If the law changes, Strawberry claims he’ll gladly make sure no man is forced into servitude again. Until then, it is clear to him that Slaves are property, and will remain that way. Sherria demands how he can treat it as such a simple solution, knowing no one should stand by and allow this, even if law bound. Strawberry believes that for the sake of working society, law must temper free will to keep dark natures from running rampant. To him, ‘Clear Justice’ is the only thing that’s clear, especially compared to the morality and principles of man. Sherria rails on Strawberry for choosing to be amoral instead of thinking with his heart. She remembers that after she kept skipping grades at Magic Academy, the Rune Knights offered a position. She turned it down when realizing her love would have to be sacrificed, but yells that nobody in Fiore is twisted enough to condone slavery. She states that laws exist to endorse morality and love, so as to bring out the best in people. Laws that bring out people’s worst must be changed. Strawberry calls the girl’s mind ‘poisoned’ by time with anarchists and criminals, asking if an immoral law should simply be changed. He wonders who decides what’s moral, saying that chaos will only follow if laws are changed to fit a definition of morality. Sherria retorts that there’s a universal morality that all must follow. Strawberry calls the words naïve from an ‘unclear’ child’s head. He states law came because people needed to be held accountable, not because an universal morality that doesn’t exist was going to be followed. Sherria yells that law came because people wanted to protect valued ideals. As she vows never to lose to someone with so little love, Sherria powers up, explaining that Sky Slayers are also masters of enchantments. She amps her speed with a Sanctis Vernier, instantly appearing before the Vice Admiral can react. After a kick to the Vice Admiral’s jaw, she chants for a Sanctis Arms. As the barrage speedily assaults Strawberry, a soldier is horrified at the Vice Admiral being on the ropes. The God Slayer is compared to a fast, violent, and strong human whirlwind, the Vice Admiral unable to move voluntarily. Sherria finishes the assault with an uppercut that knocks Strawberry onto his back. Sighing, the Vice Admiral orders his men to take aim, prompting several rifles to be pointed at the Wizard in an instant. The lieutenant calls it a dirty tactic, and useless due to the enemy’s speed. Strawberry gets to his feet, repeating that he only believes in the clearest path to victory and justice, stating that the path now involves killing the girl by any logical means necessary. The Vice Admiral claims the speed will mean nothing while the God Slayer has too much to concentrate on, telling his subordinate to have faith in his tactics. After being asked if the orders’ logic has steered him wrong yet, the Lieutenant salutes, gives a negative, and orders the men to fire on command. Sighing, Sherria admits she should’ve expected this lack of honor from someone with no morality. She then tells all of them to go ahead and fire if they really want, promising to show every ounce of her love. With that, the Lieutenant gives the order to fire. Sherria blows back all the bullets with her Deus Form. While the Marines cry out in shock, Strawberry’s emotionless persona is broken when sensing how much the Magic Power shot up. Sherria explains that Dragon Slayers can access Dragon Force to gain powers comparable to an actual dragon’s, so she asked herself why God Slayers can’t do the same. She researched how to achieve the form, and found something called God Force that would elevate the original God Slayers to levels of an actual god after they observed the deities in action. Still, they just couldn’t match the actual gods. Even after a year of training and studying, Sherria wasn’t able to do it. She did spar with Wendy who could achieve Dragon Force at will, and used her as a model to create an enchantment for a similar transformation, calling it a Pseudo-God Force. Strawberry notes that he’d hate to see the genuine article, and realizes that the girl is too much of a threat to be left alive, deciding to deal with her immediately. Seeing the Vice Admiral harden his head with Haki, Sherria smirks that the fight is already over. The two leap at each other. Strawberry sends his most powerful attack, Head Pistol: Torpedo, yelling the path is clear and she needs to die. Sherria throws a God Slayer Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. The attack overwhelms the Vice Admiral, who has just enough time to think the path wasn’t clear. Strawberry is slammed straight through the deck, the wind knocks off every single Marine, and the ship itself is broken in half. Sherria lands on the sinking ship, noting that her power is enough for now. The unconscious Strawberry floats on debris. Tōshirō is locked in a struggle with Doberman, who’s a swordsman on his level. Looking at the other ship being destroyed, the Vice Admiral curses Strawberry, incredulous that he of all people failed justice like that, calling the deceased Buster Call captain worthless in the process. When a soldier suggests collecting survivors, Doberman tells his men to leave them, claiming if they die they die. When another soldier protests that those are comrades, Doberman coldly states that they joined knowing they might have to give up their lives for justice, claiming his men would dishonor them by turning from their duty to destroy the enemy. He then orders the silent soldier to leave him, stating the ‘brat’ needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Tōshirō states that Soul Reapers are always older than they look. Doberman exerts more strength, but Tōshirō easily matches it, while asking how a man could sleep knowing they ordered subordinates to abandon comrades when they could’ve been saved. Doberman calls that easy, telling the ‘boy’ that the ends justify the means. He states that no government or kingdom reached the top without committing acts some see as immoral. Tōshirō says he won’t argue about actions taken by governments, knowing Soul Society has done plenty not to be proud of. However, he would laugh in his own face about what a foolish monster he was if he did the same as Doberman, reflecting Isshin’s influence on the relatively young Soul Reaper. While Tōshirō easily blocks Doberman’s aggressive swings, the Vice Admiral admits there’s a real fighter behind the ‘insufferable childishness’. When Tōshirō remains silent, Doberman yells that the ‘boy’ should respond in kind by showing respect for a man of his station. Tōshirō curses that he’ll never show respect to him, unable to comprehend him willingly abandoning comrades to death. Doberman says he fails to see why this is such a problem with a military man, claiming he of all people should understand strategic value in the most efficient means to victory. Tōshirō retorts that it’s obvious the Vice Admiral has never played chess or any strategy game. The Soul Reaper admits that while there’s strategic value in sacrificing others in the short run, it’s the most asinine thing for the long run. The more men sacrificed, the likely they’ll retaliate violently for what’s been done. Back when Tōshirō was just starting to rise up the ranks, Isshin had seen him as a prodigy, and decided to test his talent with constant strategy games. While Isshin lost every time, he still taught a valuable lesson. He’d asked the young Soul Reaper to tell him what he saw on hi side of the board, wondering what victory cost. Tōshirō notes that he didn’t see a lot of his men left, prompting Isshin to explain that he was too quick to sacrifice men for victory. Isshin admits he could’ve won that way, but those moves aren’t practical in the real world, saying his men would put his head on a pike for that. The same will happen to Tōshirō if he becomes captain without changing, with Isshin confidently saying he will climb to the top ranks one day. Tōshirō states Isshin is making it sound like there’s always a way to win without sacrifice. Isshin admits there isn’t a choice sometimes, but sacrifice should only happen when there are no other options. A leader is responsible for the lives of their men, and should make sure as many as possible get home alive. They’ll appreciate a leader who keeps them safe over ones who quickly sacrifice them for an advantage. Back in the present, Doberman claims the Marines are above such things, believing he doesn’t need to justify himself to his men or the rest of the world because the Marines are the ones keeping them safe. The Vice Admiral swings his Haki-covered katana, and while Tōshirō quickly dodges, he’s nicked in the cheek. The Soul Reaper calls it sad that so many disreputable men hold high positions of importance, comparing it to the shadiest captains in Soul Society’s history forming a government. He calls it a blessing in disguise that the world started interacting, claiming they can fix what the World Government has ruined. While Doberman growls that help isn’t wanted, Tōshirō raises his Spiritual Pressure as he states it’s clearly needed. He guesses Gin was right about him being a heavenly guardian’s reincarnation, feeling a sense of responsibility to do his part if fixing this. With a cry of “Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru”, Tōshirō releases his Shikai. The soldiers are stunned at the weather change, calling it impossible. Makarov is amazed at someone with such weather mastery that Tenrou’s weather can be changed. Kakashi gives an eye smile for his comrade, glad he’s on their side. Back at the fight, Tōshirō holds his blade out in front, saying that he used to be cautious of his power being indiscriminate on who was affected, fearful his friends would be harmed. He yells that it isn’t an issue anymore, and sends multiple ice dragons at the Vice Admiral. While Doberman vanishes with Shave, the Marines are cursing at pieces of the ship being frozen, comparing to Kuzan’s Ice-Ice Fruit. Doberman reappears and tries to cut the Soul Reaper from behind, but Tōshirō blocks the attack without even looking and raising his sword over his head. He asks if the Marines honestly think the Six Powers are special, noting Soul Reapers used techniques like that before it was even thought of in the Pirate World. Tōshirō forces Doberman back and kicks him in the jaw with a backflip. He notes that Haki actually protected the blade from his Shikai. Doberman explains that Haki is a physical manifestation of will, calling his own an unbreakable resolve to deliver Absolute Justice to evil. While the two clash blades, Tōshirō remembers that Kizaru easily broke out of the ice with nothing but Haki. However, he’s certain Doberman’s Haki is nowhere near as powerful. Angered at being ‘mocked’, Doberman yells and gives a tremendous swing with his katana. Tōshirō blocks it with a Ryōjin Hyōheki. He then stabs and manipulates the ice in the wall, creating a blade that strikes the Vice Admiral’s shoulder. Not letting up, the Soul Reaper Flash Steps over Doberman, swinging his Zanpakutō down and biting the Vice Admiral in the arm, freezing it. Yelling in pain, Doberman channels Haki into the arm and shatters the ice. Tōshirō notes that people rightly feared Soul Society’s strongest ice-type Zanpakutō, believing nothing is more frightening than the power to alter weather. That was why Yamamoto’s Ryūjin Jakka was so feared. Doberman yells not to be mocked, saying a little bad weather won’t intimidate the likes of a proud Vice Admiral. Doberman raises his Haki-covered blade with both hands, with a Lieutenant protesting that the attack will severely damage the ship. Doberman yells that he doesn’t care as long as she can still shoot, unleashing his Hounds of Baskerville and tearing across the deck. Tōshirō simply calls his opponent a fool and freezes the attack midair. He explains that air theoretically has a freezing point, considering its composition. While he can’t control cold like Rukia, his Zanpakutō still has power over ice and can freeze anything it comes in contact with. He’s still honestly best at simply manipulating weather. To show them, Tōshirō goes “Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru”. While Tōshirō admits he doesn’t power like this against a Vice-Admiral, it’s better in the long run if he starts the countdown to maturation so he’ll be ready to fight someone like Zeref, asking if his opponent minds if they end this now. Doberman curses at that, and starts to attack. Tōshirō preempts that by swinging his Zanpakutō, unleashing hundreds of shuriken at the Vice Admiral with a Hyōkadō Kōkyōkyoku. Doberman yells that it won’t stop him, blocking them all with incredible speed. Seeing Tōshirō fly at him, Doberman knocks the last shuriken out of the air, yelling for him to die as he sends a Rottweiler. While the Marines are confident in the one-hit kill technique, Tōshirō takes it and has a hole torn through his chest apparently killing him. Doberman laughs that justice prevailed and he won, but his joy is cut short when the Soul Reaper shatters into ice, and the real Tōshirō stabs the Vice Admiral through the chest. He says he’s done playing games, so he wanted to end this to move on to the real important fight. Tōshirō explains to the wheezing Doberman that he created a perfect ice-clone deriding to the Vice Admiral for only seeing things in the short-run. This is certainly true, since he clamored for more bloodshed and displaying Ace and Whitebeard’s bodies as examples, despite that resulting in having to fight two Emperor’s Crews. Starting to freeze, Doberman asks if his opponent thinks this will hold him. Tōshirō retorts that he won’t find out, promising that his life will end. Doberman yells that his Haki will move faster than the ‘pathetic’ ice, swearing it as a Vice Admiral. Tōshirō just completely freezes the Vice Admiral, hoping his poisonous ideology dies with him, shattering Doberman. While the soldiers yells that they don’t stand a chance, Tōshirō instantly freezes the ship and its guns. He orders everyone to recover their comrades if they still wish to, and for everyone to drop their weapons and cease hostilities. Seeing shocked faces, Tōshirō repeats that he offers the chance to save their friends if they surrender. A few soldiers instantly hop in and swim towards Strawberry’s wrecked ship. While the lieutenant orders everyone to ready the lifeboats, Tōshirō assures him that he’s a man of his word, having no desire to waste time killing the unarmed. Onigumo sees the frozen battleship, and angrily curses everyone else’s weakness, calling it pathetic that they expect to fight for justice when they can’t beat ‘trash’. Love demands to know what’s wrong with the Vice Admiral, asking if he doesn’t have any respect for comrades who tried the best they could, remembering that even Arrancar (specifically Starrk) have greater care for comrades. Glaring, Onigumo simply states his comrades know what’s expected of them to destroy evil, but they’re falling left and right. He asks if the Soul Reaper understands the depths of his anger towards comrades who can’t be trusted to successfully fight for justice. Love calls it no wonder people hate the World Government, calling them a piece of work. Onigumo then manipulates his hair to hold six blades in addition to the two in his hands, calling it fine that he’s the only one who can be relied on to deal justice. When Love calls him terrifying, Onigumo thanks him for that, saying Absolute Justice must be terrifying to work. Love guesses Paramecia or Zoan Devil Fruit. Onigumo explains that he ate the Bug-Bug Fruit: Model Spider, becoming a Spider Man. When Love says that spiders aren’t bugs, Onigumo frowns that it isn’t his fault Devil Fruit naming systems are ‘complex’. When Love simply calls him an idiot, reminding him that spiders are arachnids, Onigumo vanishes with Shave. He manages to get behind Love and quickly impale him with his eight blades. The Vice Admiral frowns that Love avoided a fatal strike at the last minute, calling him more impressive than given credit for. After Onigumo pulls out the blades, Love mutters about that hurting and throws a haymaker. Onigumo notes that Love is still strong enough to be needed to dodged, noting he should never underestimate a cornered beast. Love transforms the Zanpakutō with a “Slam, Tengumaru” and fires a Hifuki no Koduchi. Onigumo holds his sword out and swings with enough force to create a shockwave to disperse the fireball. The Vice Admiral speeds forward, and throws a Crawling Spider. Love manages to block it by twirling Tengumaru, but he still feels the force of it put stress on his open wounds. Onigumo chuckles that Love should have died quietly after being struck, and it would’ve been nice and quick. He boasts that he’s the stealthiest and fastest of Vice Admirals, recalling when Marco wasn’t able to sense him. Love grits his teeth and mutters about that not helping at all. He can’t afford to not be serious against someone who caught Marco off guard. He then pulls down his Hollow Mask, prompting Onigumo to demand what he is. His wounds closing, Love asks if his opponent doesn’t know about the Vizards, Soul Reapers with Hollow powers. Onigumo growls that he’s nothing but a freak, believing his existence is a crime. When Love points out the World Government is allied with Hollows, Onigumo admits that he hates being allied. He only puts up with them from necessity for the World Government’s success, deriding Hollows as mindless beasts that indiscriminately devour each other. Believing they have no concept of justice, Onigumo calls them all beasts that need to be put down one day. Deadpan, Love asks if that’s basically what the World Government does to their own civilians. Onigumo claims that the World Government only kills civilians when necessary for the ‘greater good’. Love just calls killing civilians twisted, stating only the insane see justice in that, knowing Soul Society would never kill civilians except as a last resort. Frowning, Onigumo just yells for Love to die, and leaps forward. While Love muses at being called a freak by a ‘spider man’, Onigumo stabs down at him. The Vizard props himself above the Vice Admiral, slides down his Zanpakutō, and slams his fist to the head. Onigumo grits his teeth, blood seeping through his mouth. The Vice Admiral props himself up with his swords, and tries to decapitate the Vizard with Spider Fangs. Love blocks the swords with his Shikai, and the only reason they aren’t melted is because of Haki. He then kicks Onigumo in the jaw, knocking him back. The Vice Admiral curses the Hollow powers, calling Love a freak who needs to die for the sake of his world. When Love notes that he’s probably not the only person on that list, Onigumo confirms that all who oppose the World Government and Absolute Justice must die. The Vizard then senses immense Magic Power from the Jupiter Cannon, realizing it’s preparing to fire, so he fearfully asks what happened. While Gajeel is bleeding all over from Reishi knives, Shaz Domino regenerates from all the attacks, calling it too bad he had to face him. He can see the Wizard’s strength and resolve, but claims there’s nothing he can do against something he can’t kill. Pantherlily yells in worry, but he still has to deal with the other Coalition soldiers coming, cursing that he can’t help. Shaz gestures to the cannon, stating Gajeel couldn’t stop it, claiming he’s failed his friends and more will die, earning a shout of protest. Jupiter fires at another line of ships, but Magic runes stop the blast. While Shaz is surprised, Gajeel realizes what happened. Freed pants from his runes being assaulted, his stamina taking the hit. Vomiting blood, Freed notes he finished just in time, cursing the pain while vowing to not back down and drop the runes until his friends are safe. Onigumo curses the Wizards, with Love laughing that he just hates everyone who isn’t a Marine, while complimenting Freed. When the Vice Admiral leaps at the distracted Love, the Vizard bats him away with his Shikai hard enough to shatter the mast. Love states that while Onigumo is good at stealth, its weakness is awareness, earning an insult of ‘freak’. Evergreen runs over to the panting Freed, asking if he’s okay. Her friend observes that the Jupiter Cannon was powered up, and with the constant cannon fire, he’s feeling woozy. Evergreen yells for the runes to be pulled down, knowing Freed won’t survive another Cannon Shot if he depletes his magic like this. Freed defiantly yells that he won’t leave his allies for death. Evergreen slaps Freed, shaming him that while he has unconditional belief in Laxus, he can’t spare that same belief for everyone else. She then yells loud enough for every ship nearby to hear her, including the 2nd and 3rd’s Commanders. She states that seven Buster Call ships are done, with the last three in the process of being disabled. She proclaims they have nothing to fear except what’s on the island. She’s talking about Zeref and his army, not the Jupiter Cannon. She confidently yells that Gajeel will destroy the cannon, since letting his friends down isn’t an option. A Squad 4 Soul Reaper offers to restore Freed’s Magic Energy and body so he won’t die on the next blast. Evergreen gives the go-ahead, knowing Freed is needed for the fight, but she yells for them to sail on full speed ahead. When it’s pointed out she’s not a commanding officer. Evergreen roars that she’s no coward, asking if the Alliance made it this far by fearing the enemy and what they could do. She curses the Jupiter Cannon, the Buster Call, Zeref, and everything on Tenrou that flies a Coalition flag. She claims they’re not here to fight a war of attrition, but to win. She reminds them that Natsu and Sasuke are fighting on the island for them, asking if they’ll leave them alone to fight a whole army while they cower on the sea. Evergreen refuses to let them do all the work when she’s more than capable of lending a hand. She calls out for all fellow soldiers to sail on. Inspired, the soldiers chant to sail on. Makarov asks what Marco thinks. The Whitebeard Pirate notes they’d be foolish to not take advantage of how fired up everyone is. Believing in Gajeel, Marco says they’ll sail right through and block any cannon fire. With the Buster Call strength down, they can begin the landing strategy. Marco joins in the chanting for everyone to sail on. The few Marines fighting face-fault at the Alliance ships turning to sail on to Tenrou. Another yells that an entire fleet of enemy ships is coming at them, distracting Onigumo who asks what he means. Smirking, Love slams Tengumaru down, igniting the whole ship in flames. While the Vice Admiral roars in anger for his ship, Love notes that the fire spread too fast to be put out. Onigumo hisses that the Vizard will pay. With 8 ships disabled, the Alliance can safely sail through. Gajeel gets to his feet, bleeding. Shaz, showing distaste, says that the tenacity he admires is pointless from here on, advising the Wizard to stop getting up, sure he’ll knock him down. Gajeel hears the chanting to sail on, knowing the Alliance is throwing caution to the wind and sailing despite the cannon because they believe in him. After Gajeel yells that he can’t let them down, Shaz calls it a rousing statement with admirable dedication, but he’s still adamant he can’t be beaten when he can’t be killed. With a twisted grin, Gajeel calls killable and beatable two different things. Shaz points out it’s easy to win against someone killable, prompting Gajeel to retort that the Sternritter can out-bleed him, but promises he won’t beat him. Omake: An Impractical Challenge Part 2 When Rangiku cheers for Ichigo to shake it, he gapes in horror at all the cheering women. The only exceptions are the blushing Orihime and the glaring Rukia. The Soul Reaper says he doesn’t want to do this, but Naruto is adamant he lost. Ichigo rails that it wasn’t like that, prompting Natsu to grin and order him to do a sexy dance. Ichigo asks how they thought this was a good idea, having personally never been to a strip club and having no clue how to do it sexy. Luffy says that’s the idea, telling his friend to say something sexy and dance. Once the stripper music goes, Ichigo starts unbuttoning his shirt and bobs his hips. While Naruto giggles, Natsu mutters that this is hard to watch. Luffy yells for the referee cap to be tossed into the audience. Once thrown, a happy Unohana catches it. Natsu yells for the butt to be shown and the pants to be ripped off. Once Ichigo does so, a man thong is revealed. As the three other Acts laugh, the women have virtually every emotion under the sun, Lisa yelling at the ‘sweet ass’. While Ichigo blushes in embarrassment, he’s ordered to blow the whistle now that the song is ending. The audience is very pleased once the song ends, Ichigo demanding to be done. Luffy states there are three more songs and three more outfits, one for each world. While Ichigo vows to ruin them, Naruto just says more dancing until than, before beginning the next outfit. Ichigo appears before the Pirate World’s girls wearing a sailor’s uniform. After Ichigo admits at least this outfit suits the world, Luffy tells him to start with a sexy one-liner to give his girl friends a good show. While Nami glares at this, Robin giggles. Ichigo spots sexiness off of starboard, and begins to dance, wondering why its pirate music. The other Acts just say it fits. Once the song is over, Ichigo changes into a fireman for the Ninja ladies. Sighing, he says his pick-up about it getting hot in here before stripping. Naruto laughs at the defeated look on Ichigo’s face. Luffy grins about stepping it up, with Natsu chuckling that Ichigo has another thing coming if he thinks this is it. The song ends, with Ino and Anko cheering on Ichigo’s man thong, Sakura looking downright murderous. Natsu promises one last song for his friend, finishing up with the cop outfit. Luffy giggles that there’s something extra this time, sounding foreboding to Ichigo. Naruto laughs that they might’ve crossed the line a bit. He gets on stage, seeing the other Wizard girls, and Erza handcuffed to a chair. When Ichigo asks, Natsu tells him to give her a lap-dance. Ichigo asks if they realize she’ll actually kill him for that. Naruto says that’s what the handcuffs are for. When Ichigo asks how that happened, they all leave it unsaid. Ichigo mutters an apology, but Erza just promises to kill him when she gets out. Naruto laughs for him to get started, so a resigned Ichigo puts Erza under arrest for being too sexy. With the gyrating, Natsu admits he’s never seen Erza so mad, but Luffy just laughs. Naruto cheers for the butt, so Ichigo shakes it in Erza’s face. For the coup-de-grace, Naruto yells for a strip to the man-thong and a pelvic thrust. After Ichigo does so, making everyone else laugh, the Soul Reaper runs off, yelling an apology. Luffy holds up a key, asking if the others are ready. When they say yes, they make it to Erza, asking if she wants the key. She growls a yes, so Naruto unlocks Erza, pointing towards the dressing room. Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu are gleeful at their first punishment finished, sure they’ll be best friends for life. When Ichigo changes, his door is knocked down, a demonic Erza promising to ‘thank’ him for the lap-dance. He can only scream in horror. Appearing Characters Sasuke Uchiha Zeref Dragneel Natsu Dragneel Happy Kabuto Yakushi Yamakaji Darui Momonga Mirajane Strauss Strawberry Sherria Blendy Doberman Tōshirō Hitsugaya Isshin Kurosaki (Flashback) Makarov Dreyar Kakashi Hatake Onigumo Love Aikawa Gajeel Redfox Shaz Domino Pantherlily Freed Justine Evergreen Marco Omake Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Rangiku Matsumoto Orihime Inoue Rukia Kuchiki Retsu Unohana Lisa Yadōmaru Nami Nico Robin Ino Yamanaka Anko Mitarashi Sakura Haruno Erza Scarlet Abilities Magic * Black Arts Magic * Darkness Stream * Satan Soul ** Sitri * Sky God Slayer ** Sky God Rampage ** Sky God Bellow ** Sky God Spear ** Sky God Boreas ** Heavenly Gathering of Clouds * Sanctions Vernier (Holy Vernier) * Sanctis Arms * Deus Form (God Form) Jutsu * Chidori Sharp Spear * Fire Style * Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan * Chakra Scalpels * Lightning Style: Emotion Wave Haki Six Powers * Finger Pistol ** Flying Finger Pistol * Shave * Moonwalk * Head Pistol ** Torpedo Zanpakuto * Hyōrinmaru ** Daiguren Hyōrinmaru * Tengumaru Weapons * katana * Jupiter Cannon Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Devil Fruit * Bug-Bug Fruit: Model Spider Quincy Powers * Reishi knives Techniques * Ryōjin Hyōheki * Hounds of Baskerville * Hyōkadō Kōkyōkyoku * Rottweiler * Hifuki no Koduchi * Crawling Spider * Spider Fangs Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 147 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Buster Call Next Chapter: Chapter 149 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Beach Landing Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign